


Sons of Asgard, Sons of Midgard

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one parent comes from Earth and the other from Asgard, raising twin boys can be hard. But Tony and Loki manage to make it work, especially when the holidays are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "How about this Christmas prompt? It’s difficult to handle the holidays of Midgard with the asgardians holidays when raised a pair of little magical twin sons in a tower of super heroes, but Tony and Loki not stop trying. Extras cookies if there are flying toddlers. Thanks!" —lokkes

Everyone in New York knew by now that a spontaneous lightening storm (especially one in December) meant the arrival of Asgardians, usually Thor. But those in Avengers’ Tower knew that it wasn’t _just_ Thor returning from the other world. As the Avengers gathered on the open deck, Steve had teased Tony about how the genius had all but sprinted outside at the first sign of thunder (Tony in turn teased Steve about Thor needing to _hammer_ him a new shield).

But all teasing aside, the Avengers gathered to greet the returning Asgardians and a warm smile spread across Tony’s face as he saw a certain god of mischief.

The two small children with the returning alien gods warmed the Midgardians’ hearts as well. Loki and Thor were each carrying a dark-haired toddler, though only the child riding on Thor’s shoulders seemed to be awake. Loki, on the other hand, seemed to be cradling a comatose child who was using his shoulder as a pillow (and quite possibly drooling).

“I see someone found a way to sleep through the process of traveling between worlds.” Tony chuckled, going to Loki and kissing his cheek gently, “How long has he been asleep?”

Loki chuckled, smoothing the child’s thick black hair, “Alvis takes after you too much sometimes. He refused to sleep the entire time we were visiting until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.”

Tony chuckled, kissing the top of Alvis’s head, “Great minds never did sleep much.”

From on top of Thor’s shoulders, the other boy squealed happily, “Papa!” He leaned forward, reaching out to Tony.

The billionaire laughed, taking the child into his arms, “Hey there Gunnar! Did you have a good time with Mommy and Uncle Thor?”

While Loki rolled his eyes at the “Mommy” comment, Gunnar beamed, “You bet!” With that, the toddler began to prattle on about the numerous things they did while in Asgard.

“Now he’ll never stop.” Loki whispered as they walked inside.

Tony chuckled, half listening to Gunnar, “I’m sure he’ll stop once he sees—”

“Tree!” Gunnar gasped, staring at the set up in the living room, “It’s the Great Tree of Christmas!” He squealed  happily as he ran towards the large tree.

“Christmas tree, Gunnar, it’s a Christmas tree.” Tony snickered, looking at Loki, “He takes after Thor sometimes, doesn’t he?”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Being in Asgard for the past month sure didn’t help. The Warriors Three spoiled them rotten. I still have the spears they gave the twins as gifts in an attempt to teach them the warrior’s way.”

“Yeah, something about my kids having sharp pointy sticks seems like a terrible idea.” Tony snorted, “At least they didn’t get hammers…” the billionaire trailed off, mainly because by now he had caught sight of his son floating near the ceiling, examining the star at the top of the tree.

The god of mischief looked a little embarrassed, “I should have mentioned…the twins had a bit of a growth spurt in their magic…Gunnar, please come down, you know I don’t like you flying without my help.”

Gunnar pouted, but made his way back to the floor.

Tony blinked, “Magic, huh?” He chuckled, “And here I was hoping I could get them to build their first motherboard.” He kissed Loki gently, “Any more surprises?”

There was a sheepish look on Loki’s face, which usually didn’t bode well, “What happened?” Tony asked.

“There was a little bit of an accident—”

“What happened.”

“Alvis is quite fine—”

“What happened to Alvis, Loki?” Tony looked down at Alvis, still deep in sleep.

“Well, Anthony…” Loki began, “Let’s just say that, for the moment, you have a son…” he nodded to Gunnar, “and a daughter.”  He looked down at Alvis.

“…What?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“So what do we do? Should we have gotten him some dresses, some girl clothes? Is he a she, should we call him “her?” I’m so fucking confused…”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Alvis is still our little boy, he just has a female body at the moment.”

Tony sighed, taking a bite of his French toast, “You make this sound like it’s a totally normal thing!”

“Well I used to do it all the time, Anthony.”  Loki smirked, giving Tony a wink.

Tony raised an eyebrow, glancing at his husband over the kitchen counter, “Oh really? Care for a demonstration?”

Loki took a long drink of his coffee, “Maybe if you’re good today.” He leaned over counter, kissing Tony softly. A nice way to start the morning, to be sure. Then Loki paused, pulling away from the kiss, “Boys! What did I say about flying in the house?”

There were dual _thud_ s of feet hitting the floor, followed by “Sorry Mommy!”

Tony snorted, “You’ve got the Mother’s Sixth Sense there, Loki.”

“When your children are going through a magical growth-spurt, one needs to use all their senses, Anthony.” Loki nodded, taking his mug of coffee and walking to the living room, “Boys, are you ready to open your presents?

Alvis and Gunnar looked up from the numerous presents under the Christmas tree, eyes bright and eager.

“Where’s your brother?” Tony chuckled, making himself comfortable as he watched his son’s sort through the presents under the tree.

Loki raised an eyebrow, sitting beside Tony, “I don’t want to think about my brother’s whereabouts at the moment, or what he might have gotten up to with his darling captain—”

“Darling captain is accounted for.”

Tony and Loki turned to look at Steve, who had just walked into the living room, “Hey there Cap! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas.” Steve smiled, ruffling Gunnar’s hair when the little boy ran up to greet him.

“Uncle Steve!” Gunnar grinned, hugging  Steve’s leg.

Alvis soon joined his brother, taking  Steve’s other leg, “We get to open presents, Uncle Steve!”

Steve didn’t seemed fazed by the extra weight on his legs (being superhuman had its perks at times) as he made his way to the couch opposite Tony and Loki. The twins seemed to enjoy  the free ride, giggling happily.

“Where’s Thor?” Loki raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t think he’d sleep in, considering how he’s been going on about Christmas.”

“I have no idea.” Steve shook his head as the twins ran back to the tree, picking up presents,  “He wasn’t in bed when I woke up—”

“Didn’t need to hear that, buddy—”

“—and I thought he might be out here already.”

Loki shook his head, “Who knows where Thor can be…”

“Presents!” Gunna shouted, pressing a small gift into Loki’s hands, while Alvis was giving Tony his own gift.

“These gifts from you two?” Tony chuckled, looking at the poorly wrapped present.

Alvis grinned as Gunnar gave Steve his own present, “Mhm!”

Tony smiled, pulling Alvis into his lap, “Why don’t you help me open it, Alvis?”

The little boy-turned-girl beamed, eagerly assisting in the unwrapping of the small present. While Alvis was helping Tony, Gunnar had returned to Loki to help the god of mischief unwrap his own present. Tony couldn’t help but admire their little family, enjoying the moment of domesticity.

“Did you make this yourself, Gunnar?” Loki smiled, examining the amulet in his hands

Gunnar nodded, “Uhuh!”

“Oh my God!”

Tony and Loki both looked up at the sudden exclamation, their attention focused on Steve, who was staring at the box in his hands. Tony was about to question what had gotten Steve so worked up when—

“Steven, do not drop me!”

Poking out of the box, and trying to climb out, was Thor, albeit a very tiny version of the god of thunder.

Tony snickered, “Well I guess we found Thor…”

“He’s our gift to Uncle Steve!” Alvis giggled happily.

“Aww, how sweet!” Tony kissed Alvis’s head, “But I don’t think Uncle Steve will be able to use him like that…”

That earned Tony a smack to the back of the head by Loki, “Honestly…” Loki chuckled, “Though, I’m surprised _I_ never thought to shrink Thor when I was their age.”


End file.
